


Nothing Has Changed Me Quite Like You

by wildheartwannagetbetter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Reunion, They actually talk about their damn feelings for once, post 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartwannagetbetter/pseuds/wildheartwannagetbetter
Summary: “Bellamy it’s been 2,203 days since Praimfaya. 6 years and 11 days since I heard your voice. It’s been four days since the others have arrived. They were hostile and I’ve been avoiding them since they landed.” The radio crackled with static and then a moment of silence. “It’s not fair Bellamy. It’s not fair” Clarke’s voice shakes “I might have to stop these transmissions soon. I don’t know how long I can hold onto something that has shown no promise of ever coming true.”He couldn’t believe it. She was alive.





	Nothing Has Changed Me Quite Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a reunion between these two so I had to write my own. Sorry but there's probably some incomplete thoughts here and there I just really wanted to get this story out so I could stop feelings all the feelings from the finale.

“Bellamy it’s been 2,203 days since Praimfaya. 6 years and 11 days since I heard your voice. It’s been four days since the others have arrived. They were hostile and I’ve been avoiding them since they landed.” The radio crackled with static and then a moment of silence. “It’s not fair Bellamy. It’s not fair” Clarke’s voice shakes “I might have to stop these transmissions soon. I don’t know how long I can hold onto something that has shown no promise of ever coming true.”

He couldn’t believe it. She was alive.

 

* * *

 

Raven had been running around all week trying to get things into place before take-off. “Bellamy can you run the fuel numbers again?” She asked as she headed into the cock pit to practice landing again.

“Raven I’ve checked them three times in the past hour I’m going to need you to calm down and believe me when I say everything is going to be ok.” Bellamy stated. He didn’t know if he even believed the words himself but Raven needed to hear it.

They had been floating in space on the Ark for over six years. Six years of repairs to the ship just to keep them alive long enough to get back to Earth after it was survivable again. There were times where Bellamy wasn’t sure if he even deserved to be alive. But he knew he had to continue. For Octavia and those left in the bunker. For the rest of his ragtag crew here on the Ark. For her. He had to continue so she didn’t die in vain.

And it was hard. Living in that hunk of metal without the person he had grown to love. Without the person that had changed him and made him a better person. He loved her. The world was ending and he couldn’t even tell her. She died and never knew just how important she was to him. They were a team—Clarke was the head, always thinking through all the options and ultimately picking the best one for their whole group; Bellamy was the heart, passionate and able to inspire in ways Clarke could not. And when Bellamy had made the decision to leave Clarke behind he had left his heart there with her. Thinking about her no longer left him feeling empty and cold but he always wondered what could have been.

Living on the Ark came with its own unique set of challenges. The space ship had been torn apart when the individual stations had fallen to Earth. The oxygen system needed immediate repairs in order to last long enough to sustain seven people for 5 years. Raven and Monty worked round the clock to keep the group alive those first couple of months.

After the oxygen systems were solidly running and showed no signs of critical failure Monty helped Echo and Murphy with the algae bloom. For Monty the Ark was a constant reminder of all that he had lost but he had Harper to lean on.

Harper wondered frequently if she had made the right choice in leaving with Monty. She had made so many bad choices and didn’t quite believe that she deserved to be alive most days but she stayed strong for Monty. Monty deserved to live and Harper was going to do everything in her power to ensure that that happened. Harper made it her mission while in space to make sure that she did whatever she could to ensure the group’s survival. Most days that meant helping Raven.

Raven was their only hope in getting back to the ground. She was smartest person of the group and was constantly working on each obstacle that would prevent them from getting to the ground. Raven would often skip meals or go unhealthy lengths of time without sleep and Murphy was left in charge of making sure she took care of herself.

While most of the group had grown up living in space not every member of the group was used to the particular challenges that came along with living in space. Echo was weary of everything on the Ark. As a grounder the concept of living in space seemed like an impossibility and every new piece of technology confused her. Most days she spent tending to the algae blooms and making sure the others kept up with their exercises. She had left her people behind in the bunker and would be a stranger to them when they met again but she was glad that Bellamy had stopped her from taking her own life before they left Earth. She struggled at first but had grown to love the people on the Ark and slowly the group became a family.

Emori had settled into life on the Ark much better than Echo did. She loved learning about everything the Ark could do and was always helping Raven and Monty scavenge for parts for the rocket. On the ground Emori constantly had to fight for her place, fight to prove that she deserved to live and breathe in spite of her disability. In space she found her family, her people, acceptance. After 6 years of living on the Ark Emori would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little disappointed to be returning to a place that had only brought destruction and pain into her life.

Without the constant threat of persecution or danger from other clans Emori always had a smile on her face and knew how to cheer the others up. Bellamy and Emori became good friends over the years. Emori was always willing to listen to him talk or hold his hand when he felt alone or was having a particularly bad day.  
The seven survivors on the Ark were a rag tag group but they survived this long because they had become a family.

 

* * *

 

  
Last minute checks were made and then they all settled into their places in the rocket.

“Any last words before we plummet to our deaths?” Raven joked flipping switches and pushing the buttons necessary for launch. Harper shoots a concerned look at Monty while Emori latches onto both Echo and Murphy’s hands.

“We’ve got the best pilot on the Ark flying us to safety. Just aim for the green spot and we’ll be fine.” Bellamy assured Raven with a pat on the shoulder giving the pilot some much needed reassurance.

“I’m the only pilot on the Ark but… details.” Raven quipped. “Decoupling from the Ark in 3… 2… 1…”

 

* * *

 

The landing was quite a bit rougher than the last time Bellamy fell from the sky but they were alive. That’s all that mattered. Bellamy reached towards the handle to open the hatch when a memory washed over him. “Stop! The air could be toxic!” a familiar voice yelled in the back of his mind. As he opened up the door to the outside world Bellamy smiled thinking back to that moment from so long ago.

The sunlight filled the rocket and a breeze ushered in the sweet and almost forgotten smell of Earth. Echo was the first of the seven to exit the ship and she sank to her knees in the grass, hands digging into the dirt and plants for the first time in six years. The others soon followed each breathing in the fresh air and feeling the warmth of the rising sun on their faces. Raven had aimed for the largest spot of green and had landed the rocket in a clearing surrounded by forest not too far from a small lake. The lake was a clear crystal blue and was surrounded on one side by a large field of purple wildflowers. The trees on the edge of the clearing were young, only about 7 feet tall but were every shade of green one could imagine.

“I’m going to start on the radio” Raven said after taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air and take in their surroundings. “We need to make contact with the bunker.” Bellamy nodded in agreement and started unloading supplies from the rocket while Raven gathered the parts from the rocket needed for the radio.

The group had attempted to make contact with the bunker through the years but each attempt was met only with static. There could have been any number of explanations for the lack of contact so by the time preparation of the rocket was well underway the radio was disassembled without any hesitation. They would make their way back to Earth and then try to contact what was left of humanity.

After half an hour of pulling wires and parts from the rocket and assembling them Raven was almost finished building the radio. “I just need one more piece in order to talk back but if there’s anyone out there we’ll be able to hear them” Raven said searching through the radio frequencies hoping to pick up anything when suddenly a familiar voice rang out through the radio.

“Bellamy it’s been 2,203 days since Praimfaya. 6 years and 11 days since I heard your voice. It’s been four days since the others have arrived. They were hostile and I’ve been avoiding them since they landed.” The radio crackled with static and then a moment of silence. “It’s not fair Bellamy. It’s not fair” Clarke’s voice shakes “I might have to stop these transmissions soon. I don’t know how long I can hold onto something that has shown no promise of ever coming true.”

He couldn’t believe it. She was alive. She was breathing. She had saved them and they left her behind. He left her behind. For six years. She probably hated him now.  
“Raven…?” Bellamy grabbed onto Echo’s arm to steady himself. Clarke was alive and breathing. And she was giving up. Raven furiously starts pulling wiring from the rocket trying to find the exact piece to complete the radio.

“I think the best thing for me to do now is negotiate with the others. We can’t clear all the rubble on top of the bunker alone and I need to know if they made it.” Clarke continued.

Raven emerged from the rocket with a grin on her face having found exactly what she needed. Bellamy anxiously waits close by as Raven scrambles to get the radio working. As she puts the last wire into place she holds the radio out to Bellamy. He takes it quickly and takes a deep breath silently praying that it will work and Clarke will hear him.

“Clarke…” he says her name for the first time in years. He closes his eyes and waits.  
“Bellamy…?” Clarke cries through the radio. “Are you on the ground? I didn’t see your rocket. What do you see? I’ll come to you.” Clarke speaks quickly not wanting to waste any time apart from her friends.

“We landed early this morning just after sunrise. Nothing looks the same but we’re in a clearing and there’s a lake, Clarke. It’s so blue. The shore has purple flowers on one side.” Bellamy describes the scene half in awe at the sheer beauty of being on the ground again and half in disbelief that he was talking to a girl he had previously thought he had left behind to die.

“Stay put I’ll be there in 30 minutes”.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy anxiously paced around the rocket while he scanned the tree line for Clarke. Half an hour passes and then a rover breaks through the tree line breaking not too far from the rocket. A girl jumps out of the passenger’s side and waits for its driver. The driver’s side door opens and a woman with short blonde hair gets out. Bellamy locks eyes with her and before he knows it he’s running towards her. The second she sees him she runs not able to get there fast enough. They collide and embrace each other gripping one another so tight like the other could disappear forever if they let go. Bellamy rests his head in the familiar place on her shoulder and runs his hand through her short hair. Clarke runs her hands up and down his back and holds him for a while before pulling away to look at him.

“You got a haircut” Bellamy says as he reaches a hand towards Clarke cheek to sweep a lock behind her ear not knowing what else to say. He strokes her cheek once more just to reassure himself that he isn’t dreaming.

“Six years gone and that’s your first words to me?” Clarke laughs through happy tears. Clarke places her hand on his chest still not quite sure that this is real. That Bellamy is alive and here with her.

“I hate to break up a beautiful moment here but we’re here too” Murphy quipped.

Bellamy and Clarke broke apart so she could hug the others. Bellamy watched from a distance as she greeted everyone wanting to say so much but that could wait.

“This is Madi. She’s a nightblood that I found six months after Praimfaya. I wasn’t alone.” Clarke says looking at the grounder girl with a mix of pride and gratefulness. Relief washed over Bellamy. She wasn’t alone this whole time. Thank goodness for that.

 

* * *

 

The group took shelter in a nearby cave that Clarke had used to store supplies. Bellamy built a fire while Madi found a spot nearby to lay down. “Will you tell me a story Clarke?” Madi yawned. The others all settled around the fire eating one of their rations.

“Alright. Any requests?” Clarke said handing Bellamy a ration making sure he ate too.

“The one with the Sky Warrior with constellations in his skin and the warrior princess he would do anything for?” Madi asked with a hopeful look on her face.

“You always ask for that one. Are you sure you don’t want a different one?” Clarke responded already knowing the answer.

“No, I’m sure. Besides that one is your favorite too.” Madi laughed as she made her bed.

Clarke’s story came to an end before she realized that Madi had fallen asleep next to the campfire. Raven and Echo were taking stock of their supplies in the Rover and the rocket while Monty, Harper, Murphy, and Emori had found their own places to fall asleep in the cave. Bellamy was suddenly overwhelmed by the heat of the fire and the presence of Clarke.

“Do you want to get some air?” He asked not wanting to leave Clarke because he just got her back. The pair made their way to the mouth of the cave and sat down looking out on the valley and forest below. It was silent as they took in the view before them.  
Bellamy broke the silence with a deep breath. This was the first time they had been alone since there were reunited and there was so much he wanted to say.

“I was so mad at you when you left after Mount Weather. I didn’t understand how you could leave our people behind.” A beat and Bellamy’s voice drops to a whisper, “How you could leave me behind. And then I left you behind…” A single tear rolls down Bellamy’s cheek and Clarke’s heart breaks as she pulls him in for a hug resting her cheek on Bellamy’s chest.

Clarke pulls away to look into his eyes needing him to understand, “Bellamy. Please.” Clarke pleads. “I could never be mad at you for that. You had to leave or you would have died. You saved Raven, Emori, Murphy, Echo, Harper, and Monty. You saved our friends. Countless times you saved our people and me.” Clarke strokes Bellamy’s cheek and Bellamy wishes he could live in this moment forever, in the arms of the women he loves. But six years was a long time, longer than they’d been on the ground, much longer than he had known her. Still Bellamy needed to say all the things he never said before. She deserved to know.

“I never told you…”

“Bellamy, I knew.” Clarke interrupts him.

“I still should have told you. I should I have told you. I loved you then and I never stopped.”

“You didn’t have to say it for me to know Bellamy. I loved you too. I still do.”

They looked out of cave and into the forest knowing they had so much to do. There was the prisoner ship to deal with and the bunker to dig out. But they knew that they could accomplish anything the world could throw at them because they had each other. They would lead and help the human race survive just like they always had. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways.... Hope you like it. Let me know what your thoughts are about the finale or this fic in the comments. Also you can find me on tumblr at thelannistershavethephonebox
> 
> sorry if the formatting sucks i'm not good at html and i have no patience to make it look pretty :/


End file.
